


(I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight

by selsaki_books



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dylan Strome is mean in this story, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mitch is Sad, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Auston, Toronto Maple Leafs, Toxic Relationship, bottom mitch, insecure!Mitch, rookies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books
Summary: Mitch Marner and Dylan Strome have been dating since they're 15 years old. With Mitch playing in Toronto and Dylan in Arizona, their love faded with time and distance. On Mitch's side at least.Dylan tried to hold on to Mitch, maybe just a little too strong.Auston tries his best to be there for Mitch, but you can't 'love away' everything.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURE FICTION!!  
> I'm sure Dylan is a very nice guy! Someone had to be the bad boy, and I chose him for that.
> 
> Enjoy the story and let me know what you think about it in the comments.

We met in training-camp of this season. Everything still felt like a dream, I'm playing hockey in Toronto, for one of the greatest teams. I stood there on the ice looking around the arena when I first heard it, a loud laugh. I couldn't help myself but turn around to see whos lips had let such a loveable sound escape. A wide grinning boy skated towards me and held his hand out for a fist bump. I gave in with a little smile. "I'm Mitch Marner", he said and his pink lips stretched back into the wide grin from before, so wide it revealed almost all of his teeth. "I'm Auston.", I said slowly and fixed my eyes on his blue ones. He laughed again and something warm stirred in my chest, I wanted to make him laugh like this for the rest of my life. The thought was if a bit surprising, not really uncomfortable. "I know who you are. You're the first overall draft pick!", he said and looked a little starstruck. I nodded dumbly and let out; "I am." He laughed some more, and I stared into his blue eyes, it was then I realized that his wide smile and loud laugh didn't reach his eyes. They looked sad and tired. "Come on, practice starts soon.", he smiled up at me and I nodded again. He passed the puck to me and I wanted to impress him with my slapshot skills, so I hit the puck as hard as I could. Unfortunately, I missed the net by miles and the puck crashed so hard into a panel of glass behind it that it burst into a million little pieces. I felt my cheeks redden, but before I could bring myself to care, I heard the beautiful sound of Mitch laughing and all feelings of embarrassment left my mind.

Mitch and I get on pretty easily from there, on and off the ice. We hang out all the time, we go to his or my place and play CoD, Fortnite or NHL. I suck at all games and Mitch is not shy about reminding me about it. I don't care as long as he smiles a real smile at me.

My crush grows with every second I spend with Mitch, I know I have no chance of being with him, but as long as he spends time with me, I'm okay with it, I have it under control. "Matts?", Mitch asks shily after he pauses the NHL game we've been playing in my living room. I look over at him and ask: "What's up, Marns?" He blushes and looks at his hands in his lap. "You know how I'm good friends with Dylan? Dylan Strome?", he speaks after a moment of silence. A bit confused why he brings his friendship with the Coyotes player up now. I grunt out a _yeah_ and wait for him to continue. "You know... We're actually... He's not only... Well, he's kind of my boyfriend actually." Mitch blushes hard as the words leave his lips and I can't stop the feeling of jealousy and disappointment. I'm still trying to process that the boy, who I have a massive crush on, just told me, he's in a relationship with an idiot who lives 2000 miles away from Toronto and that he's into guys. "Auston?", Mitch speaks softly, worry in his blue eyes as our gaze meet. "Are you okay with me being gay?", he asks and glances towards the door as if I'd kick him out because he told me he's gay and in a relationship with a dude. "Do you want me to leave?", he asks again and stands up. I grab Mitch's hand as he turns to leave. "Wait! I'm sorry! Stay! Stay.", I tell him hurriedly and turn him back around. He closes his eyes slowly and the until now unshed tears start running down his pale cheeks. Alarm bells are going off in my head and I pull my best friend and secret crush into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, don't cry! That was a bit surprising, Mouse, but I'm totally fine with you being into guys, hell, I'm actually bisexual myself." I can feel more tears wet my shoulder through my shirt. "What's up, Marns? Why are you crying? Talk to me. C'mon, you know I don't bite, bro.", I say, trying to light up the mood a bit. Mitch pulls his head back, just enough so we can look at each other. "I don't want to burden you with my shit problems.", he says barely loud enough to be heard. I shake my head: "No, you're my best friend, I'm always here for you, Mouse." He smiles a bit at the nickname before I can be embarrassed about letting it slip out of my mouth a second time tonight. Sadly, the little smile on his face fades as fast as it had appeared on his pink lips. "I actually tried to break up with Dylan today.", he whispers after a moment of silence. We were still standing close to each other in a hug. "Why?", I ask confused, "How can you **_try to_** break up with someone dude?" Mitch breaths deeply and says so fast I barely catch it; "He told me _No_." Tears cloud over his blue eyes. "He told you _No_?", I ask disbelievingly. He just shrugs; "It's been like this for a while now. I tell him that it doesn't work out with him playing and living in Arizona and me being here in Toronto and I tell him that I just fell out of love with him over time and through the physical and emotional distance between us. He never accepts that he just tells me that I don't mean it and we should talk another time. I tried everything to get him to understand that I'm serious." During Mitch's talking, he took a step back from our embrace. His left hand is caressing a scar circling his right wrist. It's a thin white scar which I had never noticed before. I took a step towards him and took his right hand into both my hands. "Where - How did you get that scar?", I ask him tentatively, not sure where the feeling came from, that Dyland had something to do with it. Almost instantly he starts sobbing and something in my chest breaks. I never want to see him so sad and small again, like he looks right now, in the middle of my living room. I pull him back into a hug. Slowly I start walking back to the couch, step by step until I can lay down on top of it with Mitch's body resting between mine and the back of the couch and his head on my chest. He's still sobbing into my chest and my shirt is balled in his fists. I hold him close to me and whisper in his ear that I'm here for him.  
After Mitch's sobs have quieted down, he starts explaining. "To show him how done and over I am with our relationship, I would hook up with a lot of girls. Even though I'm not into them, but it made the news pretty fast. As soon as Dyland found out though, he was all but understanding or okay with it. He flew out here to Toronto and just barged into my apartment and demanded to know why I was cheating on him. I told him I wasn't cheating because we weren't dating anymore. He was so angry. He gets angry really fast, but he always had it under control. He lost that control that night. He tied me up with cable ties and the plastic cut my wrists. He did some terrible things that night, I'm just so scared he will do it again if I try to break up with him again...", fresh tears well up in Mitch's eyes and threaten to spill over. I hold him close while every bit of respect I had towards Dylan crumbles away, it doesn't matter that he is a great hockey player or that he plays for the team in my home state. He hurt my Mitchy and I can't accept that. "Do you think he will come here again?", I ask Mitch. He shrugs and asks quietly; " Do you think I could stay here for the night?" - "Of course! I'm not letting him hurt you again!" We lay there, in comfortable silence for a while. Mitch's words cut through the silence: "Auston, I'm pretty sure Dylan will come here." His voice sounds rough from crying and his eyes were red-rimmed. Objectively speaking he makes a pretty miserable and not very attractive picture right now, but in my eyes, he's still the most beautiful person. "Mouse, he can't hurt you. I won't let that happen, bro.", I reassure him and make a mental note to myself to call him Mouse as often as I can because if he realizes or not, a small smile stretches over his pink lips everytime I call him that. After more time has passed in silence, Mitch speaks up again. "I'm not scared that Dylan will hurt me, I'm scared that he will hurt you and it will be all my fault.", towards the end of the sentence, Mitch's voice breaks and I pull him close to me. "Why would he hurt me? And why would that be your fault?", I ask him confused about why he would think something like this. His breath hitches and he presses out: "I-I might have - I might have told - told Dyland that I'm over him and dating someone else. He - He asked wh- who, and the first per-person that came to my mind was you, so I said Aus-Auston Matt-Matthews." His words are interrupted by heavy sobs rattling his body.  
Shocked for a moment, I consider what I can do. Without thinking I blurt out: "I like you, Mouse. Like, I like like you, a lot actually." I want to apologize for my insensitive comment, and that Mitch should think about other things than the crush I have on him. "Do you really?", he asks and the most beautiful blush I've had ever seen crept onto his otherwise so pale cheeks. "How could I not?", I ask truthfully. Mitch smiles sadly at me. "The better question is how could you?" - "Mouse, you're amazing! You have an awesome personality. You're nice and kind and your heart is in the right place. No matter how bad we play in a game, you're always there to lighten up the mood even with the most reserved people. You're brave and you're not ashamed to demand hugs and affection from your friends. And as if being beautiful on the inside isn't enough, you're breathtakingly beautiful on the outside too, with your sparkling blue eyes, pale skin, fluffy hair and pink lips. You're you and that makes you unique and beautiful, inside and out, Mouse, and if an asshole like Dylan Strome can't see that, then it's his loss, dude, he has no right to tell you what you can and can't do!", I finish my rant with a kiss to Mitch's forehead. He giggles and hides his face in my neck. "I think I have never heard you talk so much at once.", he giggles and I would never stop talking if it made Mitch never stop giggling like this. Mitch pulls his face from my neck and our eyes meet, we just stare into each other's eyes for a while. "Can I kiss you?", Mitch asks with a blush on his cheeks. As an answer I lean up to bring our faces closer to each other, eventually, it's Mitch who closes the last of the distance between us and presses his soft lips onto mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love it when Auston calls Mitch 'Mouse', idk why, it just warms up my heart.


	2. Part II

It is a bit confusing, for all I know Marns was still in a relationship. The kiss doesn't last very long but I try to preserve as much as possible to my memory. Slowly I pull away, I open my eyes just in time to see Mitch's eyes flutter open. We look into each other's eyes, the apartment is absolutely quiet, except for our breathing. I'm only focusing on Mitch's breath though, the soft puffs of air I feel. The soft puffs of air I feel on my neck, it relaxes me to know, that he's breathing and therefore alive. "So," I interrupt our comfortable silence, "Why did you tell Dylan that we're in a relationship?", maybe Mitch did feel the same as I do, but I can't be sure. I have to know where we stand. My face must be serious because Mitch presses himself back into the back of the couch. His eyes lower until he's resting his gaze on my neck. "I'm sorry. I - I just - I just kind of panicked, so I told the first thing that came to my mind...", Mitch mumbles and he seems to shrink back even further into the couch cushion. He seems to be thinking about something, and I'm studying his face. I'm wondering how such a lovable young man can end up with an asshole like Dylan Strome. It couldn't have been just the fact that he plays great hockey. Which I have to admit, he does. He's a hell of a hockey player, even if he is a big stinking hockey glove.  
Mitch's leg jolts and it surprises me so much that I nearly hit Mitch in the face with my hand that I pull to my chest in reflex. As I look down at Mitch, he's even paler than usual. "What is it?", I ask Mitch urgently, he looks like he's about to pass out at any moment. "When Dylan finds out that I lied to him, he will probably kill me." - "Well, then he doesn't have to know. If he comes we just pretend, okay? You already know I like you anyway.", I laugh. As I say this, I realise though, that if we pretend to be dating, I don't know if I can go back to just be friends with Mitch. I have to try though, because having Mitch as a friend, is better than not having Mitch at all. "Are you sure? Would you this for me?", he asks a little surprised. Before I can reassure Mitch, that I would literally go to the end of the world for him. There's heavy banging on my door. We both jolt in surprise until we hear a voice call: "Open the fuck up! I know you two little shits are in there!", it's undeniably Dylan. Mitch pales and his hands start to shake a little. "Don't worry, I got it.", I tell Mitch, but I had no idea what to say to Dylan. Slowly I walk towards the door, thinking about what I want to say to Dylan. "What do you want?", I call through the closed door. "I know Mitch is with you in there. Open the fucking door!", he calls again. As I turn to look at Mitch for reassurance, I feel his hands cramp into fists at the back of my sweater. "Stay behind me okay? I don't want him to get you this easily.", I tell him honestly. I rather have Dylan come after me than Mitch. As soon as the lock clicks, Dylan swings the door open. I take a few steps back and therefore push Mitch back too. In the doorway stands an angry Dylan Strome. "Auston," Dylan starts, in a much calmer voice than before, "get away from my boyfriend and let me take him home. I don't like other guys around him!" Dylan practically spits the last part into my face. I push my chest out a bit and stretch my back in the attempt to appear taller and bulkier than Dylan. I want to protect Mitchy. I can feel Mitch press harder into my back, not only his hands were shaking, his whole body is shaking, and where he presses his face to my back, my sweater gets slightly damp. The way his shoulders are shaking, the dampness comes from his tears. Mitch has told Dylan that we're together, but I'm not sure if I say this now, how bad he will react to it. Even if I would never let Dylan see it, his calm aggressive behaviour scares me. I look at him and tell him: "I don't know what you're talking about, Dylan. Go away." Dylan's face turns red and I can feel Mitch's hands tighten at the back of my sweater. "He's my boyfriend! He's leaving with me!!", Dylan screams so loud that I can't help but to wince, he didn't even notice me flinching, he was so focused on Mitch standing close to me. "Dylan", I try again, "he doesn't want you. He's my boyfriend and it's his decision who he dates. Just leave and get over it." Dylan is so angry now, that a vein on his forehead bulges and his face is burning red. "Mitch you little coward, I will catch you alone street one day, and you will wish that you never had met me.", Dylan turns around and leaves. The door is still standing wide open and Mitch is still pressed to my back. "Mitch?", I ask carefully after a while. A little hiccup escapes his lips and I turn around. It turns out getting Mitch into my arms was a lot harder than anticipated, he is holding onto my sweater so hard. Eventually, I get him pressed up against my chest. "Mouse, just take some deep breaths.", Mitch did just what I asked him and we stay there, in a tight embrace with the front door still wide open. Mitch mumbles something into my chest that I can't understand. I ask him to repeat himself and this time he says a lot clearer: "I'm sorry about all the troubles I caused you." He turns his head away fast, but not fast enough, I still caught the fresh tears in his eyes. I pull him back into my chest. "You never caused me troubles," I whisper into his hair. 

It took Mitch a long time to get over the anxiety and insecurities that Dylan had put into his head. Months after the Dylan-Incidence, how I like to call it, Mitch came over after practice and we were watching a movie on the couch. I had given Mitch space to heal after Dylan, but my feelings for him didn't go away. We had kissed a few times, but nothing more, we also haven't discussed if we were together or not.  
Mitch suddenly pauses the movie and says: "Auston, I need to talk to you." I look over at him a little scared. "Aus, do you remember when you told me you liked me?", he asks and blushed beautifully, his gaze lowering to the ground. "Of course I do.", I answer him. I already told him that I liked him, there is no point in trying to hide it now. "So, you could see yourself dating me?", he asks and blushes even more. I'm not sure if he's serious. "No?", Mitch looks a little disappointed at me. "Mouse, I've been in love you since the first day I met you. Of course, I want to date you!" Mitch's disappointed look turns hopeful. "Really?", he asks as if this would be so unbelievable. "Can we be boyfriends now?", he asks me and blushes again, but he doesn't look away this time. I nod and pull him into a kiss. He goes soft against my chest and a little moan escapes his lips. As we try to get in a comfortable position on the couch, we somehow end up with me on top of him. "This good for you?", I ask a little breathless, stunned that we really did end up together, and I very much like where this is going, as long as Mitch is comfortable with it. He nods and pushes his hips up, in return I push down against his crotch and the most loveable sound escapes his lips. "Aus, please, I need you.", he whines and who am I to deny him the pleasure. I start to slowly kiss down his neck and Mitch keeps whining and moaning breathlessly. " Tell me if you want me to stop.", I whisper against his neck and he nods again. I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head, I drop it to the ground and catch Mitch's wrists between my hands. He looks at me with trust in his eyes. I kiss him again, still gently holding his wrists. I kiss him until he starts to whine again and presses his hard dick into my hips."Aus", he breaths against my lips and I slide my hands down his arms and over his chest, I take his nipples between my thumb and forefinger and pull gently. The reaction I get from Mitch is exactly how I want it, he arches his back and moans loudly. "Beautiful.", I tell him and he blushed down his neck. I put my lips on his collarbone and suck and bite softly until there is a dark purple mark, at the same time I undo his pants and pull them down his legs. To pull his jeans off all the way I had to lean back. With the jeans, I also pull down his underwear. The fabric lays milky white skin free, which I want to mark, so everyone knows he's mine. "Aus, take off your clothes." As fast as I can I rip all the clothes off my body and lay back on top of Mitch, our dicks rubbing together with nothing between them. Just bare skin on skin. I keep kissing Mitch and rubbing the head of his dick while I reach for the lube and a condom in the bottom drawer of my coffee table. Mitch's leg jolts when I touch his hole with a cold lubed up finger. "Sorry.", I whisper. "I'm good, keep going. Plea-ahhh.", before he can finish his sentences, I push the first finger slowly into him and crook it just the right way for it to touch his prostate. Mitch keeps moaning and I can't take my eyes off of him. The way he scrunches his eyebrows together and his lips are a deep shade of pink and slightly swollen from kissing and biting. I put in a second finger, followed by a third shortly. Three fingers deep in Mitch's fabulous ass and Mitch is a moaning mess, beautiful nonetheless. "Ah- ah- ah- Aus, please, ahhh, get in me." I can't resist such an offer and therefore pull the condom over my hard cock and line it up with Mitch's stretched out hole. I drip some more lube over us, the couch will probably need a really thorough cleaning afterwards, but right now I don't care about anything else than to get my dick into Mitch. I slowly push into him and he arches his back, Mitch's crystal clear blue eyes are rolling to the back of his head. His lips slightly parting, but no sound escaping this time, just hard puffs of air. When I'm buried to the hilt I wait for his confirmation to move. "You're so beautiful like this Mouse. So good for me. My good boy. So beautiful and all mine.", I whisper in his ear, and I know I was rambling, but it makes Mitch shudder and choke out a: "Move" I did as I was told and pulled almost all the way out, until there is just the tip of my dick inside him, just to push back in all the way with a little more force. I repeat the movement until we have steady rhythm and I'm fucking Mitch senseless. One of his hands grabs my shoulder and his other hand buries itself in the hairs at the back of my neck. "Gonna come.", he pushes out between punched out moans. "Can you come like this? Just on my dick?", I ask him and I push extra hard into him and into his prostate with every thrust. Mitch whines and wraps his legs around my waist, he arches his back once again and throws his head back. Just like that he clenches down on my dick and comes hard, his come almost hitting his chest, a loud cry of my name leaves his lips. My neighbours heard that for sure, but I couldn't care less. The sight of Mitch coming on my dick was so beautiful and the grip of his ass on my dick so strong, that I can't hold back my own orgasm and come right after him. I drop my weight carefully on top of Mitch. Both of his hands are buried in my hair and I can't believe I just had sex with Mitch Marner, the one I've been in love with for months. I carefully lift my weight off of him and pull out. "Be right back.", I tell him and he nods sleepily. I go to the bathroom and ty off the condom and wipe my self down with a wet washcloth, I take another washcloth and wet it with warm water and take it back to Mitch. He still lays on the couch how I left him, legs spread open and a happy expression on his face. After I cleaned the lube and come off him I ask him: "Bedroom?" He opens his eyes and mumbles: "I'm too tired to get up." I drop the dirty washcloth to the floor, I can deal with it later. I pick Mitch up from the couch bridal style and carry him to my bed. As we're both under the covers and cuddled up, I push some stray hairs away from his forehead. "Hey, Mitch.", I whisper into the dark. He opens his eyes and says: "Hey Aus." For a moment we just lay there in my bed and smile at each other. "Mouse, I love you." Mitch's small smile stretches into a big toothy grin. "Hey Aus, I love you too.", he replies. We kiss again until Mitch falls asleep right with his lips pressed to mine.

 

The End.


End file.
